familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William d'Aubigny (c1094)
:NB This is not the William d'Aubigny who married Maud Bigod; the sisters both married husbands called that and both had sons called that. William d'Aubigny (c. 1094-c. 1137) was an itinerant justice under King Henry I of England. He was the son of Main d'Aubigny, and Adelaide de Bohun. He was commonly known under the appellation Brito. He fought at the Battle of Tinchebray and acquired the honor of Belvoir castle, which became the center of the family estates, as marriage portion from his wife, Cecily, daughter of Roger Bigod. They had a son, William, who married Maud Fitz Robert, daughter of Robert Fitz Richard. The Magna Carta surety, William d'Aubigny, Lord of Belvoir, was their sonhttp://www.armidalesoftware.com/issue/full/Thaler_131_main.html. Children *William d'Aubigny (aft 1146) Documentation notes *Source for Main d'Aubigny below given as:AR: Line 8929; MCS: Line 11-3, Line 1572-3: SGM: Todd Farmerie, Rosie Bevan. http://www.geneajourney.com/aubigny1.html#wm3%20aub Abreviation key **Main d'Aubigny, Lord of St. Aubin d'Aubigne, b abt 1068, Normandy. He md Adelaide de Bohun abt 1086, daughter of Richard de Meri and Billeheude. **Children of Main d'Aubigny and Adelaide de Bohun were: ***Sir William d'Aubigny b abt 1094. ***Ralph d'Aubigny b abt 1115. *Unless indicated otherwise, data is from the wikipedia article on this figure. Oxford Quote on link to Lord Main ::Quoted from K. S. B. Keats-Rohan, ‘Aubigné, William d' (d. in or after 1148)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004 accessed 25 May 2007 :""Aubigné, William d' de Albini; known as William d'Aubigné Brito (d. in or after 1148), baron, was a younger son of the Breton lord Main of St Aubin-d'Aubigné (Ille-et-Vilaine) and his Norman wife, Adelaide de Bohun. His name often appears as Aubigny and the cognomen ‘Brito’ distinguishes him from his Norman namesake, William d'Aubigny (d. 1139), the ‘Pincerna’, or butler, who came from St Martin-d'Aubigny (Manche). He assisted in the victory of Tinchebray in 1106, and became high in favour with Henry I, attesting numerous royal charters, the earliest belonging to the period 1104–16. By 1107 he had married Cecilia, elder daughter of Roger (I) Bigod and Alice de Tosny. He appears to have held lands in Lincolnshire, Leicestershire, Essex, Hertfordshire, and Northamptonshire, some or all of which were his wife's marriage portion. The bulk of the Tosny inheritance, however, including Belvoir, in Leicestershire, appears not to have been held by d'Aubigné and his wife until c.1130, after the death of Cecilia's mother, when Cecilia became principal coheir of her maternal grandfather Robert de Tosny (d. 1088), lord of the honour of Belvoir. Cecilia's younger sister Maud married William d'Aubigny Pincerna. In 1130 William Brito was an itinerant justice in Lincolnshire, and between 1135 and 1143 he attested a number of Lincolnshire charters by King Stephen. In 1146 Stephen granted William's estates to Ranulf (II) of Chester, but the general tenor of the grant, and the absence of any indication that William had joined Matilda, indicate that Stephen was disposing of the overlordship of William's estates in order to gain Ranulf's support, and not that he had suffered any royal disfavour. He lived at least until 1148, the earliest possible date for a charter he gave for Pipewell Abbey in Northamptonshire. "http://worldconnect.genealogy.rootsweb.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=wprokasy&id=I40737 Notes Category:Abney (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles